Kimeiko Ashu (Earth-616)
(leader) | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Chinatown, Manhattan | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Gang leader | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Fabian Nicieza; Craig Brasfield | First = New Warriors Vol 1 35 | Last = New Warriors #38 | HistoryText = Kimeiko was a member of the South Vietnamese Street Gang the Poison Memories. He slept with Namorita after meeting her in a club after a night of drinking. The next morning Ashu stole her address book which contained the names of her fellow New Warriors members names and home addresses. With the address book he and his crew kidnapped Nova's brother Robert Rider, Speedball's father Justin Baldwin, 2 units of the gang defied Ashu's orders and murdered Rage's grandmother Edna Staples and shot Firestar's father Bart Jones. In exchange for not killing Justin Baldwin and Robert Rider many of the New Warriors turned themselves into the Poison Memories. It was revealed that Ashu had once offered to spare the lives of Silhouette's fellow gang members in the Concrete Dragons if Silhouette agreed to become his fourteen year old sex slave. Silhouette had rejected the offer which presumably cost her the lives of some of her friends. Night Thrasher is alerted to the New Warriors decision to hand themselves over to the Poison Memories by Hindsight Lad who went to the same high school as Speedball and had been blackmailing him into membership into the New Warriors. Hindsight Lad alerted Night Thrasher who went to rescue his former team. Kimeiko had arranged the kidnappings to get back at Night Thrasher for crushing the Poison Memories gang by revealing their leader Gai No Don was a North Vietnamese general who butchered the South Vietnamese. Ashu had hoped to shatter Night Thrasher's illusion of family (the New Warriors) the way his own family (the Poison Memories) had been shattered. Kimeko is confronted by Night Thrasher who at this point had saved the New Warriors and Ashu's hostages. Ashu attacks the group in a suit of armor created by Advanced Idea Mechanics. The suit overheats and the New Warriors are incapacitated by the blast. Before Ashu can use a piece of shrapnel to kill Night Thrasher Rage falls through the ceiling window and attacks Ashu demanding revenge for the murder of his grandmother. Night Thrasher begs the 14 year old Rage not to kill Ashu but Rage refuses and snaps Ashu's neck. Later at a hearing Night Thrasher as Dwayne Taylor lies to protect Rage and Rage is found not at fault released into Dwayne Taylor and Andrew Chord's custody. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Vietnamese Category:Poison Memories members Category:Crimelords